Saving Ianto means saving the world
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Gwen wants to bring Ianto back to life, because something happened. And she needs Jack to do so. A bit of Jack/Ianto and Gwen/Rhys. As it should be ;
1. Memories

Ianto's death was now three years ago and still Jack didn't came back. Gwen Cooper caressed her two year old son and messed his brown hair, but her mind was somewhere else, she didn't focus on what she was doing. Her thoughts were at Jack's side. She missed him and she would habe loved to show him the new hub - Torchwood rebuilt. She even found a technicia who built a new rift manipulator.

And Gwen had a plan how to use it. She wanted to bring Ianto back to life, and not just because his coffee was the best. She wanted him back as a friend and because she needed a specialist for the new Torchwood. Lois wasn't bad, and neither was Rhys, but they couldn't replace Ianto - and they couldn't replace Jack.

She'd even gone so far as to call the Doctor but even the Time Lord had no idea where to find Jack. But without him she couldn't do it. He was the former time agent, he knew almost everything about changing history. "Where are you, Jack?", Gwen whispered and her breath was visible on the window through which she would have looked on the outside - if here eyes would not focus on her memories and thoughts.

Edward Jack Cooper, her little son, climbed onto her lap and draw a smiley with his finger and her hot breath on the cold glass. Then he stopped and looked at her, tapping her stomach. "Mommy sad?", he asked with his squeaking voice and pulled her back to reality.

Gwen stared at him, confused and trying to figure out what he just asked. "What? No. No, Mommy isn't sad, Darling. Mommy is just thinking", she lied and for the first time since he was born she wished, he would be gone. Well, not gone, but right now, she wished, Rhys would be here to play with Ed, so that she would have had some time alone.

"Thinking what?", he asked and a tear dropped down her right cheek - the one Ed couldn't see. Ober and over again she asked her imaginary image of Jack where he was - silent and just in her thoughts.


	2. Doctor

Jack traveled for almost a hundred years and for the first time in his life he didn't flirt with anyone. He still couldn't forget Ianto. What was first meant as a distraction to forget Gwen became real, true love. And just as he realized that, Ianto had to die.

And that was his fault, too. He had killed his sweet, innocent grandson and Ianto had to die as well, because of him. If he hadn't provoked the 456, they wouldn't have released this damn virus that killed this wonderful man.

The other man, the immortal one, had seen so many planets and time periods in the last hundred years and still he hadn't found peace, he didn't stay longer than a few days. His thoughts were at Ianto's side all the time. Once he was in London, a few months before the battle of Canary Wharf, and he saw this younger Ianto, but it broke his heart even more.

But one day Jack finally met the Doctor. He didn't search the Time Lord, he didn't plan to meet him, but it was comforting him. They both had the same problem. They both were cursed to see everyone, they ever cared for, die.

They traveled together for a few months, but it wasn't the same anymore. Jack wasn't the same. He had become silent and sad, he lost his fire and most of his charme. And he didn't love the Doctor anymore. Once he loved the Time Lord, but now all he could think of was Ianto. His beloved coffeeboy, his partner, his lover and friend. No one could ever replace him.

One day the two men had an argument. Jack, moved by a tiny touch of madness, wanted to persuade the Doctor to travel back to Thames House on the day Ianto died, but of course the Time Lord refused. Angry about this Jack left, and finally got back to Cardiff. On his first day with the Doctor the alien had told him about Gwen searching for him and Jack finally had decided to ask her, what the bloody hell she wanted and why she couldn't respect that he just didn't want to see her or anything else that could remind him of Ianto even more.


End file.
